Der zweite Ring Saurons Teil 1
by Cream
Summary: Stargate/Herr der Ringe CROSSOVER - Daniel als Elbe


Autor: Cream eMail: Cream0575@aol.com Fandom: Stargate SG1/Herr der Ringe Crossover Episode: 5. Staffel oder früher Rating: PG 13 Hauptpersonen: D, J Typ der Story: Angst, Drama, Humor und ein bisschen Action Zusammenfassung: Daniel ist der letzte Elbe auf Erden und auf der Suche nach dem Planeten, zu dem sich die Völker Mittelerdes geflüchtet haben. Info zur Story: Kursiv geschriebener Dialog bedeutet, dass elbisch (also sindarin) gesprochen wird. Kursiv geschriebener Text hingegen ist als Rückblende zu verstehen. Die Sindarin-Texte stammen aus dem Elbischen Wörterbuch (www.sindarin.de) sowie aus Tolkiens' englischer Originalversion seines Buches "Herr der Ringe". Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 und Herr der Ringe gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp., Double Secret Production, etc. etc.. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors. Warnung: Character-Death (nicht permanent), Gewalt, außerdem wird geflucht. Danksagung: Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Super-Beta "Glasfeder"! Feedback: Na klar, aber seid bitte konstruktiv. "Flames" werden ausgelacht.  
  
Titel: Der zweite Ring Saurons  
  
Teil 1: Das Geheimnis um Danolyn  
Dicke Schneeflocken schwebten vom strahlend blauen Himmel und legten sich wie eine weiße Decke über das Land. Der Schnee glitzerte in der Sonne und von den Bäumen fielen hin und wieder einige kleine Schneelawinen, wenn sich die Äste unter ihrer schweren Last bogen.  
  
Von diesem wunderschönen Anblick sah man tief im innersten des Cheyenne Mountains nichts. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und SG1 sollte auf eine letzte Mission gehen, bevor sie ihren wohlverdienten Feiertagsurlaub antreten konnten. Sie hatten fast alle bereits feste Pläne für die Feiertage. Teal´C wollte nach Chulak zurückkehren, um etwas Zeit mit seiner Frau Drey´ac und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Ry´ac zu verbringen. Sam Carter würde zusammen mit ihrem Vater, dem Tok´Ra Jacob, ihren Bruder und seine Familie besuchen. Auch Colonel O´Neill hatte konkrete Pläne für Weihnachten. Er würde wieder nach Hause nach Chicago fliegen und seine Eltern besuchen, die er in den letzten Jahren nur sehr selten gesehen hat, hauptsächlich aufgrund seiner unkonventionellen Arbeitszeiten.  
  
Im Gegensatz zum Rest seines Teams, hatte Daniel wie immer keine großen Pläne. In den letzten Jahren hatte er die Weihnachtsfeiertage im Cheyenne Mountain mit Übersetzungen verbracht. Er war immer froh gewesen etwas zu tun zu haben, sein mit Arbeit überquellender Schreibtisch konnte er in der ruhigen Zeit während der Feiertage ohne Störungen abarbeiten. Es hielt ihn auch davon ab, sich zuviel über seine Vergangenheit Gedanken zu machen, die Gegenwart und vor allem über die Zukunft, die ihn vielleicht noch erwarten würde.  
  
Daniel versuchte möglichst wenig über seine Vergangenheit und das Schicksal seines Volkes nachzudenken, da es ihn auch heute noch sehr schmerzte wenn er sich an die vergangenen Ereignisse erinnerte. Und es wurde auch nicht leichter dadurch, dass er sein Geheimnis mit keiner Menschenseele teilen konnte. Zumindest noch nicht, solange er sein Volk - die Elben - nicht wiedergefunden hätte.  
  
Mehrere Tausend Jahre waren seit damals vergangen und bevor er, dank Catherine, endlich das zweite Stargate entdeckt hatte, hatte er bereits alle Hoffnung begraben. Jetzt spürte er, war er nur noch einen Schritt von seinem Ziel entfernt. Er wusste nur noch nicht, in welche Richtung er ihn setzen musste.  
  
Die sieben Chevrons leuchteten auf und das Stargate öffnete sich mit einem lauten Wuusch.  
  
"SG1 - es geht los" und Colonel O´Neill führte sein Team die Rampe hinauf und durch den bläulich schimmernden Horizont.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Vor langer, langer Zeit, als Mittelerde noch existierte  
  
Die Gefährten hatten ihren Auftrag erfüllt und Saurons Ring war zerstört. Die Glut im inneren des Schicksalsberges, aus der er geschmiedet worden war, zerstörte ihn unwiederbringlich. Doch Jahre später sollte die Furcht von neuem beginnen. Gandalf lüftete ein weiteres Geheimnis um einen zweiten Ring, der angeblich existierten sollte. Ein Duplikat, dass Sauron ermöglichen sollte die Macht zu erhalten, auch wenn der eigentliche Ring zerstört wurde und er ließ diesen zweiten Ring sicher in seinem Turm verstecken. Jedoch nicht für lange, der Ring geriet in die Hände von einem seiner Gefolgsleute, der ihn in der großen Schlacht verlor. Der Ring wurde vom Schlamm fortgespült und galt als unwiederbringlich verloren, so wie früher einmal der Erste.  
  
Als dann, Jahre nachdem der Friede in Mittelerde wieder hergestellt war, der zweite Ring unerwartet wieder auftauchte, war klar was zu tun war. Doch es gab ein neues Problem. Mittelerde wurde von Erdbeben und Sturmfluten heimgesucht, die letzten Elben waren dabei Mittelerde für immer zu verlassen. Zu genau dieser Zeit, tauchten SIE auf. Die Erbauer des Stargates landeten auf der Erde und errichteten ein Stargate in Mittelerde. Sie boten allen Bewohnern Mittelerdes an, sich auf einem anderen Planeten eine neue Heimat zu suchen und so verließen die Hobbits, die Zwerge, die Elben und die anderen ihre Welt. Nur die Menschen weigerten sich beharrlich ihre Heimat zu verlassen und entschlossen sich für sie zu kämpfen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Rat beschlossen, einen einzigen Mann mit der Vernichtung des zweiten Ringes zu beauftragen und ihn zum Feuer des Vulkans zu schicken, um ihn wie den ersten Ring zu zerstören. Es konnten keine weiteren für diesen Auftrag entbehrt werden, Mittelerde war ein einziges Chaos und die meisten hatten die Welt bereits durch das Stargate verlassen. Danolyn, ein Cousin von Legolas, bot sich freiwillig für die Mission an. Er galt als ebenso ehrenwert wie Legolas, erfahren im Kampf und furchtlos. Seine Gefährtin wurde während der großen Schlacht gegen Sauron getötet und Danolyn hatte seinen Sinn zum Leben verloren und nichts mehr zu verlieren.  
  
Während dieser Selbstmordmission kam Danolyn der Ring in einem Nahkampf mit einem ihm unbekannten Feind abhanden und er überlebte nur knapp. Eine fremde menschenähnliche Kreatur mit glühenden Augen stellte sich ihm mit einigen Kriegern in den Weg und er konnte nicht sagen woher sie plötzlich gekommen waren. Mit fremdartigen Waffen zwangen sie ihn in die Knie, entwendeten ihm den Ring und verschwanden in einer fliegenden Pyramide gen Himmel. Etwas ähnliches hatte er noch nie zuvor in seinem langen Leben gesehen und würde es auch nie wieder tun in den nächsten Jahrtausenden.  
  
Nach Monaten kehrte er in sein Land zurück, sein Herz und sein Gewissen schwer mit der Last und Gewissheit versagt zu habe. Doch dann musste er festzustellen, dass alle gegangen waren und das Stargate längst von einer Schlammlawine fortgerissen worden war.  
  
Die Menschen, die sich geweigert hatten die Erde zu verlassen, überbrachten ihm eine Nachricht, die sein Cousin Legolas ihm hinterlassen hatte, falls er von seiner Mission wider Erwarten zurückkehren würde. Neue Feinde mit glühenden Augen hatten den kleinen Planeten, zu dem sich die Völker zunächst geflüchtet hatten, erobert und zwang sie alle erneut auf einen anderen Planeten umzusiedeln und sich dort eine neue Heimat aufzubauen. Sobald sie diese Welt gefunden hätten, würden sie ihm eine Nachricht mit der Anwahl-Adresse des Planeten durch das Stargate schicken und in der Nähe ihres Stargates eine Nachricht für ihn hinterlassen, die nur er als Elbe lesen konnte, und ihm den Weg zurück zu seinem Volk weisen würde.  
  
Doch Legolas hatte nie erfahren, dass das Stargate in Mittelerde so schnell verloren ging und so kam die Adresse nie an und Danolyn war gezwungen sich den Menschen anzuschließen, die nach verzweifeltem Kampf ebenfalls erkennen mussten, dass sie das zerstörte Mittelerde verlassen mussten.  
  
Während der folgenden Jahrtausende verteilten sich die Menschen allmählich über die restliche Erde, während Mittelerde tief unter einem dichten Eispanzer in der heutigen Antarktis begraben lag. Verloren für alle Zeit.  
  
Danolyn veränderte sein Äußeres mit Hilfe eines, in sein Geheimnis eingeweihten, Heilers und schnell sah man ihm nicht mehr an, dass er eigentlich kein Mensch war. Er war lediglich größer als die meisten Menschen in früherer Zeit und zog von Land zu Land. Da er unsterblich war und nicht alterte, war er gezwungen alle paar Jahre sein Zuhause zu verlassen und weiter zu ziehen, um nicht aufzufallen und vielleicht noch als Hexer oder Zauberer auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu landen oder gesteinigt zu werden. Doch er kehrte regelmäßig wieder in die Länder zurück, in denen er Jahrzehnte zuvor gelebt hatte und verbrachte seine Zeit mit dem studieren der verschiedenen Sprachen und Kulturen die sich entwickelten.  
  
Er hatte nie von der Existenz eines zweiten Stargates in Ägypten erfahren bis zu jenem Tag, an dem Catherine ihn fand und eine Arbeit als Übersetzer von altägyptischen Hieroglyphen anbot. Von dem Tag an schöpfte er neue Hoffnung, vielleicht doch noch sein Volk wiederzufinden und fasste neuen Mut.  
  
Er genoss die Zeit, die er mit seiner Frau Sha´re auf Abydos verbrachte, wohlwissend, dass sie nicht von Dauer sein würde. Er hatte niemandem je anvertraut, wer oder was er war, selbst ihr nicht. Wenn es für die Abedonier offensichtlich geworden wäre, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihnen nicht älter wurde, hätte er Abydos verlassen. Doch es kam anders und nachdem Sha´re von den Goa´uld entführt und zu einem Wirt gemacht worden war, stand ihre Rettung für ihn an erster Stelle.  
  
Doch nach ihrem Tod kapselte er sich immer mehr von seinem Team ab und konzentrierte sich stärker als je zuvor auf seine Arbeit. Als Teil von SG1 reiste er zu vielen neuen und fremden Planeten und entdeckte einzigartige und faszinierende Kulturen und war sich sicher, früher oder später auch die neue Heimat seines Volkes zu finden.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Wolken von weißen Blüten fielen von den hohen dichtbewachsenen Baumkronen und schwebten leicht wie Schneeflocken in das hohe grüne Gras, als SG1 durch das Stargate diese neue unbekannte Welt betrat. Der Himmel war leuchtend blau und die warmen Strahlen von zwei Sonnen erwärmten die Erde. Libellenähnliche Insekten schwirrten durch die Gräser und aus dem nahegelegenen Wald hörte man das helle Gezwitscher von Vögeln.  
  
"Major, sammeln Sie Ihre Proben. Daniel, halten Sie Ausschau nach... Sie wissen schon."  
  
"Einen Hinweis auf eventuelle Zivilisationen? Winzig kleine Artefakte...?" und Daniel gestikulierte mit einer Hand den weiteren Verlauf der üblichen Konservation.  
  
"Ja genau."  
  
"Natürlich, Jack."  
  
Sam ging los und sammelte Erd-, Wasser und Pflanzenproben während Teal´C sich mehr vom Stargate entfernte um nach eventuellen Gefahren Ausschau zu halten. Jack tat dasselbe, blieb jedoch stets in der Nähe der beiden Wissenschaftler.  
  
Daniel schritt vorsichtig durch das hohe Gras, bedacht darauf nicht auf herumliegende Beweise einer Zivilisation zu treten, die hier vielleicht herumlagen. Systematisch suchte er den Boden rund um das Stargate ab, der größtenteils mit dichtem Moos bedeckt war, doch er fand keinerlei Hinweise.  
  
Währenddessen informierte Teal´C den Colonel darüber, dass auch er keinerlei Anzeichen über eine Gefahr entdecken konnte und Jack marschierte zurück zu Sam und Daniel um nachzusehen, wie weit sie mit ihrer Suche gekommen waren.  
  
"Carter, haben Sie alles was Sie .......?!?!" bevor O´Neill seinen Satz beenden konnte, war er plötzlich im hohen Gras verschwunden.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal!" hörte man ihn fluchen und als Sam, Daniel und Teal´C auf ihn zugelaufen kamen, war er schon wieder auf den Beinen und strich sich den Staub von seiner BDU.  
  
"Colonel, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Nichts passiert, ich bin nur über diesen blöden Stein gestolpert." beschwerte er sich und trat als Beweis mit einem Fuß gegen die Ursache seines plötzlichen Sturzflugs.  
  
Als Daniel sich niederkniete um den Stein näher zu begutachten stockte ihm der Atem. Durch die Verwitterung und dem Moos, was den Stein fast vollständig bedeckte, waren die Inschriften auf den ersten Blick schwer oder nur teilweise zu entziffern. Doch für Daniel reichte es vollkommen aus um zu erkennen, um welche Sprache es sich hierbei handelte. Obwohl er sie so lange nicht mehr gelesen hatte, war sie ihm so vertraut als hätte er sie in all den Jahren jeden Tag vor Augen gehabt und sein Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen.  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern zog Daniel sein Armeemesser aus seinem Stiefel und kratzte das Moos von dem Stein, um die Inschrift komplett freizulegen. Mit seinen Fingern strich er den Sand von der Schrift als er den Text las und die elbischen Worte leise für sich sprach. Seine Augen hellten sichtlich auf und ein offenes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht, wie es seine Teamkameraden schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatten.  
  
"Daniel? Können Sie das lesen?"  
  
Daniel nickte immer noch lächelnd und legte eine Hand stützend gegen den Stein.  
  
"Und was bedeutet es, Daniel? bohrte Jack ungeduldig nach.  
  
Daniel atmete tief durch und sah zu seinen Freunden auf, seine Augen glänzend mit unvergossenen Tränen einer unendlich scheinenden Zeit als er Jack antwortete,  
  
"Zuhause. Ich bin Zuhause, Jack."  
  
"Unserem verlorenen Bruder, Dein Volk wird entlang des Flusses in den Tiefen der Wälder auf Dich warten."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Am Abend saß SG1 gemeinsam vor dem prasselnden Lagerfeuer. Erschöpft vom langen Marschieren hatten sie nun tief in den Wäldern ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen. Sam hatte die MRE´s aufgewärmt, doch war keinem der vier Freunde so recht nach Essen zumute. Jack rührte mit einer Gabel durch sein Essen und schob es von einer Seite des Tellers auf die andere. Daniel vollzog dasselbe Verlegenheitsritual, jedoch aus einem anderen Grund.  
  
Als Daniel seinem Team gestanden hatte, dass er sie über all die Jahre belogen und sich für jemand anderen ausgegeben hatte, hatte es von Jack einen weltuntergangähnlichen Wutausbruch zur Folge, der in ein tödliches Schweigen überging und den ganzen restlichen Tag bis zu diesem Moment an anhielt. Daniels getrübte Stimmung wurde lediglich von der Vorfreude gemildert, endlich seine Leute wieder zu sehen. Allerdings empfand er auch großes Unbehagen, da er ihnen dann beichten musste, dass er versagt hatte und er sich den zweiten Ring Saurons hatte stehlen lassen. Er fand sich einer wahren Achterbahn von Gefühlen ausgesetzt und fühlte sich schon jetzt zwischen zwei Welten hin- und hergerissen.  
  
Der Rest von SG1 lag die Situation ebenfalls auf dem Magen. Sie alle, insbesondere Jack, fühlten sich von Daniel betrogen und ihr Vertrauen in ihm missbraucht. Und gerade ihm, Daniels besten Freund, hätte er es sagen müssen. Aber waren sie überhaupt beste Freunde? Waren sie es jemals gewesen? Ihre Freundschaft war bereits seit mehreren Monaten merklich abgekühlt und wenn Jack ehrlich mit sich selber war musste er sich eingestehen, dass es seine Schuld war. Seine Geduld mit dem jungen Archäologen ließ immer mehr nach und er behandelte Daniel wie ein überflüssiges Relikt aus vergangener Zeit. Nach allem, was sein Freund in den letzten Jahren zugestoßen war, setzte er selbst jetzt noch dem ganzen die Krone auf. Wieso laufe ich nicht gleich durch meine Nachbarschaft und trete nach jedem Hundewelpen, der mir vor die Füße läuft?!  
  
Die Geschichte, die Daniel ihm und den anderen bisher erzählt hatte, klang so unglaublich wie aus einem Märchenbuch. Jack sah von seinem Teller hoch zu Daniel und erkannte plötzlich, dass der Daniel, den sie alle zu kennen glaubten, nicht mehr existierte. Er brauchte unbedingt ein paar Antworten.  
  
"Daniel, Ihnen ist doch klar, dass ich diese Mission sofort abbrechen und Sie zurück ins Stargate bringen und festnehmen lassen könnte, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Das ist mir klar, Jack. Doch Sie werden es nicht tun."  
  
"Ach ja? Was macht Sie da so sicher? Sie sind ein Betrüger und haben nicht nur uns, sondern auch die Air Force belogen!"  
  
"Moment! Die Air Force hat mich nie gefragt ob ich ein Mensch bin oder nicht. Und meine Diplome sind alle echt! Ich habe nie gelogen, Jack. Nur gewisse Dinge verschwiegen."  
  
"Oh, dass ändert natürlich alles!" brummte Jack sarkastisch.  
  
"Was hätte ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach tun sollen, Jack?" fragte Daniel wütend. "Hätte ich Ihnen oder jedem anderen die Wahrheit über mich gesagt, säße ich heute nicht hier sondern in einer Irrenanstalt!"  
  
Daniel bereute seinen Ausbruch sofort, als er Jack zusammenzucken sah. Er war sich absolut im klaren darüber, dass Jack und die anderen noch immer von Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurden, als sie ihn damals in der Anstalt zurückgelassen hatten, nachdem er von Machellos Würmern besessen war und jeder geglaubt hatte, dass er durchgedreht hätte. Er wusste, dass es sich insbesondere Jack nur schwer verzeihen konnte ihn zurückgelassen zu haben. Es war ein Grundsatz von SG1, dass niemals ein Teammitglied zurückgelassen werden durfte.  
  
"Was hätten Sie an meiner Stelle getan, Jack?" fragte er ruhig und sah seinem CO fest in die Augen.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Daniel. Womöglich hätte ich nicht anders gehandelt als Sie," sagte er leise.  
  
Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sah Sam ihn an und fragte,  
  
"Daniel, ich kann einfach nicht glauben was Sie uns erzählt haben. Es ergibt für mich keinen Sinn. Sie wissen wie ich bin und kennen mich, ich glaube nicht an Märchen und schon gar nicht an Zwerge, Hobbits und Elfen.."  
  
"Elben." korrigierte Daniel.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie. Elben. Ich glaube an Fakten. An Zahlen. Nicht an Hokuspokus und Legenden, Daniel."  
  
"Der Ring ist keine Legende, Sam. Es gibt ihn wirklich und er wurde mir gestohlen, bevor ich ihn zerstören konnte."  
  
"Von einem Goa´uld." warf Teal´C ein.  
  
Daniel nickte.  
  
"Warum muss der Ring denn zerstört werden?" fragte ihn Sam. "Wenn er wirklich so mächtig ist, dann kann er sicher für die gute Seite eingesetzt werden."  
  
"Nein, Sam. Genau das geht eben nicht. Der Ring wurde nicht dazu geschaffen um Gutes zu tun. Alle, die es versucht haben, scheiterten weil die Macht des Ringes ihren Verstand vergiftete. Er verkörpert das Böse selbst, Sam. Die Völker Mittelerdes müssen erfahren, dass der Ring noch existiert. Und wir müssen alles daran setzen, ihn zurück zu bekommen um ihn zu zerstören."  
  
"Wie wollen Sie das anstellen, Daniel?" fragte Jack.  
  
Daniel stellte seinen Teller mit Essensresten auf den Boden und goss sich eine Tasse heißen Kaffee ein. Er hielt den Becher in beiden Händen, stützte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie und genoss die Wärme die von dem heißen Getränk ausging, bevor er schließlich weitersprach.  
  
"Als wir anfingen durch das Stargate zu gehen habe ich nach Möglichkeiten gesucht nicht nur Sha´re zu retten, sondern auch nach Geschichten und Legenden zu forschen, in denen vielleicht ein Herrscher mit einem besonderen Ring vorkam."  
  
"Jetzt verstehe ich allmählich, warum Sie immer so versessen darauf gewesen sind, die Leute auf jedem Planeten auszufragen und sich stundenlang ihre Geschichten anzuhören." witzelte Jack.  
  
Daniel sah ihn geduldig noch einen Moment lang an bis er sicher war, dass von Jack nicht noch mehr Kommentare folgten.  
  
"Darf ich bitte weiterreden, Jack?"  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Daniel."  
  
Wenigstens hatte Jack den Anstand beschämt auszusehen.  
  
"Nachdem Jacob zu Selmacs Wirt gemacht wurde und er sich den Tok´Ra angeschlossen hatte, konnte ich bei unseren gelegentlichen Besuchen bei den Tok´Ra weitere Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Anubis früher für einen Goldring am Finger bekannt war. Anise hatte ihn damals auch in ihren Aufzeichnungen erwähnt und mir versichert, dass er den Ring wirklich immer getragen hat. Er hat ihn dem Goa´uld, der ihn mir damals gestohlen hatte, abgenommen und ihn umgebracht. Ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es sich bei Anubis Ring tatsächlich um Saurons Ring handelt, nur das Anubis in der Vergangenheit für seine Tyrannei und Grausamkeiten bekannt war. Es ist der einzige Hinweis, den wir haben. Ihr müsst verstehen, Saurons Ring ist nicht nur einfach ein Gegenstand, er hat auch einen Willen und er findet seinen Weg. Früher oder später verfällt ihm jeder."  
  
Teal´C hatte Daniel die ganze Zeit über geduldig zugehört.  
  
"Bist Du sicher, dass wir Dein Volk auf diesem Planeten finden werden, Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"Ja, Teal´C. Die Nachricht ist eindeutig von den Elben. Ich bin sicher das wir sie bald treffen werden, sofern sie uns nicht schon bemerkt haben."  
  
Sam stellte ihren mittlerweile leeren Teller beiseite.  
  
"Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich Daniel? Und...äh...ist Daniel Ihr richtiger Name?"  
  
Daniel lächelte über Sam´s Neugier.  
  
"Er ist auf jeden Fall neuzeitlicher und kommt meinem richtigen Namen ziemlich nahe. Ich heiße eigentlich Danolyn und habe mehr Zeit auf dieser Erde verbracht, als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt. Einige Tausend Jahre musste ich bis jetzt schon totschlagen." scherzte Daniel im Bemühen die Stimmung nicht absacken zu lassen.  
  
"Das ist unglaublich, Daniel. Oder ist es Ihnen lieber wenn wir Sie von jetzt an Danolyn nennen?" fragte Sam etwas verunsichert.  
  
"Ich würde es wirklich bevorzugen, wenn Ihr mich Daniel nennt. Ich bin daran gewöhnt und Danolyn hat mich schon seit einer Ewigkeit niemand mehr genannt."  
  
Mittlerweile war es schon spät geworden, Jack übernahm die erste Wache während die anderen schlafen gingen und es gab ihm Zeit, über einiges nachzudenken.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachen Sie früh auf und Daniel führte sie tiefer und tiefer in die Wälder. Die Bäume schienen größer zu werden je weiter sie gingen und in der Luft hang schwer der süßliche Duft der Blüten. Es herrschte eine Ruhe die nur durchdrungen wurde von dem Gesang der Vögel und dem rauschen der Bäume, dessen Kronen sich langsam im Wind wiegten.  
  
Im nächsten Moment waren sie umzingelt von mehreren hochgewachsenen Männern, die die Pfeile ihrer imposanten Bögen auf sie gerichtet hatten. Teal´C reagierte sofort und griff zu seiner Stabwaffe, auch Jack und Sam griffen zu ihren Waffen doch Daniel wandte sich sofort zu ihnen um und bedeutete mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie ihre Waffen stecken lassen sollten.  
  
Als Daniel sah das seine Freunde ihre Hände von ihren Waffen ließen, wandte er sich wieder den Kriegern zu. Er atmete tief durch und betrachtete sie sich genauer. Hochgewachsen, lange Haare, spitze Ohren, gutaussehend....alles was einen Elben ausmachte.  
  
Einer der Elben, offenbar der Anführer, trat auf ihn zu.  
  
"Ihr trampelt wie eine Horde Elefanten durch die Wälder, dass man Euch meilenweit hören konnte." sagte er überheblich.  
  
"Wer seid Ihr und was habt Ihr hier zu suchen?"  
  
Daniel antwortete in elbisch und der Elbe war überrascht, auch wenn man ihm dies nicht sofort ansah.  
  
"Mae govannen" grüßte ihn Daniel höflich und der Elbe erwiderte seinen Gruß.  
  
"Mein Name ist Danolyn und das sind meine Freunde. Ich bin der Cousin von Legolas. Die Nachricht im Stein in der Nähe vom Sternentor ist an mich gerichtet. Bitte führt mich zu ihm, da ich ihn dringend sprechen muss."  
  
"Ihr seht nicht aus wie ein Elbe. Eure Ohren sind die eines Menschen." stellte der Elbe verächtlich fest.  
  
"Ich habe sie denen der Menschen angepasst, um unter ihnen nicht aufzufallen." erwiderte Daniel ungeduldig. "Ich werde alles erklären, wenn Ihr uns zu Euren Leuten bringt."  
  
Der Elbe nickte nachdenklich und sagte dann, so dass es auch die anderen verstehen konnten,  
  
"Folgt mir. Wenn wir stramm marschieren, werden wir bei Sonnenuntergang bei den anderen in Lyllenach sein."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Am Abend erreichten Sie Lyllenach, die Stadt der Elben. Wie damals in Mittelerde hatten die Waldelben ihre Häuser hoch in den Wipfeln riesiger Bäume gebaut. Der Anblick dieser architektonischen Meisterleistung inmitten der Wildnis ließ die Münder von Daniels Freunden in Ehrfurcht offen stehen, als sie von Rheledur, so hieß der Gruppenführer der sie hierher geführt hatte, zum Ältestenrat gebracht wurden.  
  
"Wer sitzt im Ältestenrat?" fragte Daniel.  
  
"Es sind noch dieselben wie damals in Mittelerde," informierte ihn Rheledur.  
  
Als sie einen offenen Pavillon betraten, trat eine Frau auf sie zu. Ihre Bewegungen waren voller Leichtigkeit und Grazie, dass sie über den Boden zu schweben schien und es ging ein magisches Leuchten von ihr aus. Ihre langen goldenen Haare reichten fast bis auf den Grund und ihr Gesicht war nach all den Jahrtausenden kein bisschen gealtert. Daniel erkannte sie sofort wieder und lächelte erleichtert. Auch Daniels Freunde konnten ihre Blicke nicht von ihr wenden.  
  
"Galadriel" flüsterte Daniel ehrfurchtsvoll und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
"Mae govannen" grüßte sie Galadriel, die Hüterin des Lichts, ihren alten Freund.  
  
Sie war immer eine gute Freundin von Danolyn gewesen. Nicht selten hatte er sie um Rat gefragt und sie war eine von jenen, die ihm damals den Rücken gestärkt hatte zu dem Entschluss, seine Aufgabe als Träger des Ringes zu übernehmen. Es schmerzte ihn schon jetzt zu wissen, wie sehr alle von ihm enttäuscht sein würden wenn sie von ihm erfahren, dass er den Ring verloren hatte.  
  
Galadriel sah jedem von ihnen tief in die Augen und in ihre Seelen bevor sie sie auf ihren lang verloren geglaubten Freund ruhen ließ, der endlich wieder vor ihr stand und ihre Augen fingen an zu strahlen als sie in elbisch zu ihm sprach.  
  
"Danolyn. Wir hatten die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben Euch wiederzusehen."  
  
"Ebenso wenig wie ich die Hoffnung aufgab, endlich mein Volk wiederzufinden, verehrte Galadriel." antwortete Danolyn.  
  
Sie sah Danolyn in die Augen und konnte seine Sorgen in ihnen lesen. Ohne das er etwas gesagt hatte, antwortete sie ihm in der Sprache seiner Freunde.  
  
"Du hast getan was Du tun konntest, Danolyn. Und ich sehe keine Schuld in Deinen Taten und auch keine Möglichkeit, wie Du hättest verhindern können, dass der Ring von Dir gestohlen wurde. Gräme Dich nicht, Danolyn. Wir sehen einen Weg den Ring den Mächten der Finsternis wieder zu entziehen, sofern Deine Freunde zu Dir stehen."  
  
Daniel sah überrascht und erleichtert zu ihr auf. Seine Freunde sahen erstaunt aus, viele Fragen waren in ihren Augen zu erkennen, doch waren sie noch zu eingeschüchtert von Galadriels Fähigkeit ihre Gedanken lesen zu können.  
  
"Ruht Euch jetzt aus, Du und Deine Freunde, Danolyn. Dein Cousin Legolas wird Morgen von seiner Reise nach Lyllenach zurückkehren und wir werden uns gemeinsam zu einer Beratung zurückziehen."  
  
Und daraufhin drehte sie sich um und entschwand wieder, von woher sie gekommen war und Daniel ließ sich von Rheledur ihre Schlafplätze zeigen.  
  
Als sie ihren Rastplatz unter den Bäumen eingenommen hatten, fand keiner von ihnen Schlaf. Über dem Ort lag ein tiefer Friede. Es war bereits Nacht doch sieben Monde erleuchteten den Planeten ausreichend, um noch alles problemlos erkennen zu können. Der Boden war von dickem Moos bedeckt, der sich kühl aber trocken unter ihren nackten Füßen anfühlte. Ein kleiner Bach plätscherte ruhig in der Nähe. Es wehte fast kein Wind und die Blätter der gewaltigen Bäume raschelten nur leise in der Nacht.  
  
Teal´C trat an Daniel heran und stellte sich neben ihn, während er seinen Blick scheinbar ziellos in die Ferne schweifen ließ.  
  
"Ich habe eine Frage an Dich, Daniel Jackson." sprach der Jaffa ihn ruhig an.  
  
Daniel drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Was ist es, Teal´C?"  
  
"Galadriel war in der Lage in jeden von uns hinein zu sehen. Und doch gab sie nicht zu erkennen, dass sie meinen Goa´uld Symbionten wahrgenommen hätte oder nicht. Sind die Goa´uld nicht auch die Feinde dieser Welt, Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"Doch, dass sind sie, Teal´C." lächelte Daniel. "Sie hat sehr wohl gewusst, dass Du einen Goa´uld Symbionten in Dir trägst. Aber sie konnte auch in Deine Seele blicken und Deine Gedanken lesen. Sie wusste, dass von Dir keine Gefahr ausgeht, also hat sie es auch nicht erwähnt." erklärte Daniel seinem Freund geduldig.  
  
"Ich verstehe."  
  
"Wir sollten wieder zurück gehen zu Sam und Jack. Sicher wird man uns bald etwas zu Essen bringen und anschließend sollten wir uns ausruhen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass uns in Kürze noch so einiges bevorsteht."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Daniel zu Galadriel, um ihr vor der Versammlung mit dem Ältestenrat in Ruhe noch weitere Einzelheiten mitzuteilen. In der Zwischenzeit versuchten seine Freunde sich derweilen ihre Langeweile zu vertreiben, indem sie die Gebäude in den Baumkronen genauer in Augenschein nahmen. Sie stellten fest, dass an diesem Ort alles vorhanden war, sogar eine Bibliothek und eine Art Museum. Und alles war über eine große Anzahl von überraschend breiten und sicheren Hängebrücken miteinander verbunden.  
  
An den Wänden des Museums hingen Malereien, die sehr alt zu sein schienen und vermutlich das Leben im früheren Mittelerde darstellten sowie auch einige Bilder, die die Geschichte des Ringes von Sauron darstellten. Während sich Jack, Sam und Teal´C weiter fasziniert umsahen, betrat eine junge Elbenfrau den Raum. Sie hatte lange dunkle Haare und trug ein langes Gewand wie die der anderen Elben und einen dunklen Umhang um ihre Schultern. Ihr Blick wanderte für einen Moment suchend durch den großen Raum und blieb dann auf SG1 ruhen, offensichtlich hatte sie gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatte.  
  
Als sie näher auf SG1 zuging und schließlich vor Jack stehen blieb kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie außerordentlich schön sie war. Es verschlug ihm tatsächlich für einen Moment die Sprache, doch um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen brachte er zum Glück noch ein grüßendes Nicken zustande.  
  
"Ich habe nach Euch gesucht. Ihr seid die Fírimar, die Freunde von Danolyn?" fragte sie mit klarer Stimme.  
  
"Fírimar? Ich weiß nicht, was das Wort bedeutet, aber wir gehören zu Danolyn." antwortete Sam anstelle des Colonels, der im ersten Moment nur ein dümmliches Nicken zustande brachte, und stellte sich und die anderen vor. Die junge Frau lächelte und stellte sich den Neuankömmlingen vor,  
  
"Mein Name ist Arwen."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Legolas konnte es nicht glauben, als er von der Nachricht erfuhr. Er hatte schon lange alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, seinen Cousin Danolyn je wieder zu sehen.  
  
Arwen hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Gelegenheit ergriffen, Danolyns Freunde während seiner Abwesenheit ein wenig abzulenken. Nachdem sie ihnen erklärt hatte, dass 'Fírimar' das elbische Wort für 'Die Sterblichen' war, lud sie die fremden Krieger ein, mit den Pfeilen und Bögen der Elben zu üben und anschließend gemeinsam mit ihr auf die Jagd zu gehen. SG1 nahm die willkommene Abwechselung dankbar an, vor allem Jack ließ sich als stolzer Krieger und begeisterter Hobbyangler nicht zweimal bitten und ritt zusammen mit seinen zwei Teamkameraden an Arwens Seite in die Wälder, um einige Tiere fürs Abendmahl zu erlegen.  
  
Nachdem sie gegen Abend ausreichend Tiere erlegt hatten, hörten sie in einiger Entfernung jemanden in ihre Richtung galoppieren und sie hielten sich zur Sicherheit so lange versteckt, bis sie erkennen konnten, um wen es sich handelte.  
  
"Suilad (Hallo), Legolas." rief Arwen dem jungen Mann grüßend zu, als dieser sein Pferd vor ihnen zum stehen brachte.  
  
Jack horchte auf als Arwen den Namen 'Legolas' aussprach und betrachtete sich den jungen Mann noch einmal genauer. Das war also Daniels, oder Danolyns, Cousin dachte er und glaubte eine gewisse, wenn auch entfernte Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Männern zu erkennen. Legolas hatte lange, von der Sonne ausgeblichene Haare und die selben blauen Augen wie Daniel.  
  
"Arwen! Ist es wahr?" fragte der junge Mann aufgeregt.  
  
"Danolyn ist zurückgekehrt." nickte Arwen bestätigend. "Er befindet sich gerade bei Galadriel..."  
  
und kaum das Arwen die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, geschweige denn die Gelegenheit hatte Legolas die Freunde von Danolyn vorzustellen, spornte der junge Mann sein Pferd an welches einen Moment lang unruhig auf seinen Hinterläufen tänzelte, bevor es schließlich mit seinem Reiter in Richtung Lyllenach verschwand. Sam schaute erstaunt und nach einer Antwort suchend zu Arwen, genauso wie Jack und Teal´C, die beide fragend ihre Augenbrauen hoben. Arwen lächelte etwas, unsicher wie sie das Verhalten von Legolas deuten sollte und schlug vor, ihm nach Lyllenach zu folgen, da es ohnehin allmählich Abend wurde.  
  
Als Legolas endlich Lyllenach erreichte, wollte er nichts anderes, als sich so schnell wie möglich absolute Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Er sprang von seinem Pferd und lief so schnell er konnte zur Versammlung des Ältestenrates hinauf. Dieser hatte sich bereits vor dem Gebäude versammelt und Legolas blickte suchend durch die Gruppe der Elben auf der Suche nach Danolyn, als er ihn endlich zwischen den anderen erspähte.  
  
Regungslos standen sie sich einen Moment lang gegenüber, bis ein Lächeln auf beiden Gesichtern ausbrach und sie einander lachend in die Arme fielen. Tausende von Jahren, die sich nicht nur endlos anhörten sondern noch endloser durchzustehen waren, standen zwischen dem letzten und dem heutigen Tag, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten auch Arwen und SG1 Lyllenach wieder erreicht und sie sahen Daniel und Legolas in respektvollen Abstand zu, wie sie ihr Wiedersehen feierten. Legolas ahnte jedoch, dass es nicht nur einen Anlass zur Freude gab, wenn er den Gesichtsausdruck auf Danolyns Gesicht richtig einschätzte.  
  
"Van mathach?" (Wie geht es Dir?) fragte ihn Legolas.  
  
"Nin bado maer. A van mathach?" (Mir geht es gut. Und wie geht es Dir?) erwiderte Danolyn.  
  
"Mir geht es auch gut, Danolyn. Aber ich sehe Dir an Deiner Nasenspitze an, dass Dich etwas bedrückt, mein Freund. Was ist mit Dir los?"  
  
"Das wirst Du gleich hören, zusammen mit dem Ältestenrat" erwiderte Danolyn betrübt.  
  
Die Glocke zur Versammlung wurde geläutet und Galadriel führte den Rat mit Legolas und Danolyn in das Gebäude. Daniel hatte von Galadriel die Erlaubnis erhalten, dass zumindest Jack als Teamführer von SG1 und langjähriger Freund an der Versammlung teilnehmen durfte. Daniel hoffte, dass Jack ihn besser verstehen würde, wenn er wirklich die ganze Geschichte kannte.  
  
Sam und Teal´C machten sich ein wenig missmutig daran den anderen Elben zur Hand zu gehen und das erlegte Wild zuzubereiten. Ihre erste Enttäuschung darüber, nicht an der Versammlung teilnehmen zu können, verflog schnell da sie dafür in andere Geheimnisse der Elben eingeweiht wurden, die nicht minder interessant waren.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden war die Versammlung beendet und jeder der teilnehmenden Elben war ermüdet von den langen Diskussionen, wenn man es auch nur in ihren Augen zu erkennen vermochte.  
  
Müde lächelnd kamen Jack und Daniel auf Sam und Teal´C zu und setzten sich wortlos nehmen sie an die reich gedeckte Tafel. Es standen süße unbekannte Früchte auf dem Tisch sowie Ihim (gegarter Fisch), selbstgebackenes Bas (Elbenbrot), Cram (Preßkuchen) und natürlich Wildbrett. Dazu gab es Bier zu trinken, das überraschend gut schmeckte, wie Jack erfreut feststellte.  
  
Rheledur sah den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck des Colonels.  
  
"Das Bier wurde von den Hobbits gebraut. Wahre Meister ihres Fachs. Wir treiben gelegentlich Handel mit ihnen." erklärte er Jack.  
  
"Hmmm. Es schmeckt sehr gut." lobte Jack und hatte wenigstens einen Makel in dieser so wundervollen Kultur der Elben entdeckt. Sie können kein gutes Bier brauen. Hehehe. Sam wollte ihren CO gerade fragen wie die Versammlung gelaufen war und was jetzt geschehen würde, als Galadriel, die am Kopf der Tafel platziert war, dass Wort ergriff.  
  
"Ihr werdet Morgen früh nach Andor aufbrechen. Wie uns Legolas mitgeteilt hat, haben die Zwerge gesehen, wie ein Goa´uld Mutterschiff des Anubis auf diesem Planeten gelandet ist und die Goa´uld nach den Schätzen der Zwerge suchen. "  
  
"Andor? Was ist das?" fragte Sam.  
  
"Eine weitere Stadt der Elben, dass in einem großen Tal liegt. Es bedeutet übersetzt 'Das Land der Gabe.' Dort leben unsere Verwandten aus dem früheren Rivendell in Mittelerde. Sie verfügen im Gegensatz zu uns über neue Technologien, die wir Elben in den letzten Jahrtausenden entwickelt haben."  
  
Daniel hob erstaunt seine Augenbrauen. Galadriel blieb seine offensichtliche Verwunderung natürlich nicht verborgen und sagte zu ihm auf elbisch:  
  
"Auch bei den Elben ist die Zeit nicht stehen geblieben, Danolyn. Wenn wir Waldelben von diesen Technologien gegenüber noch Abstand nehmen, haben unsere Verwandten doch große Fortschritte gemacht und schon vor langer Zeit angefangen, die Sterne zu erkunden."  
  
Daniel lächelte etwas verlegen, weil er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen war, dass ein Volk wie die Elben auch nur ansatzweise Interesse an der Raumfahrt zeigen könnte.  
  
"Wie lange wird es dauern, bis wir Andor erreichen werden?" fragte Teal´C.  
  
"Der Ort liegt ungefähr zehn Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt," antwortete ihm Legolas.  
  
Ein überraschter Blick vom Colonel teilte Sam mit, dass er dasselbe dachte wie sie. Jack atmete resignierend den Atem aus, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte.  
  
"Daniel, Sie wissen das wir in etwa 24 Stunden im Stargatecenter zurück erwartet werden. Zumindest müssen wir General Hammond mitteilen, was hier los ist."  
  
Daniel nickte. Er wusste, dass Jack Recht hatte und das, wenn General Hammond nichts von ihnen hören würde, einen Suchtrupp durch das Tor schicken würde.  
  
"Wir werden ihnen eine Nachricht senden," sagte Daniel und war erleichtert, dass Jack ohne Widerworte zustimmte.  
  
Jack hatte, nachdem er alle Details über Danolyn, den Ring und von seinem Jahrtausende Jahre andauerndes Versteckspiel unter den Menschen gehört hatte, verstanden warum Daniel so gehandelt hatte. Und er wollte helfen. Nicht den Elben zuliebe, denn Jack hielt sie für ein verdammt arrogantes Volk die sie, mit Ausnahme von Arwen und Legolas, behandelten wie unmündige naive Kinder, was sie in ihren Augen wahrscheinlich auch waren, wie er sich grummelnd eingestehen musste. Doch er würde es tatsächlich nur Daniel zuliebe tun. Als sein Freund war er es ihm schuldig und noch war Daniel auch ein Mitglied von SG1.  
  
"Ihr werdet von uns mit allem versorgt werden, was Ihr für Eure Reise benötigt,"  
  
versprach ihnen Galadriel und damit widmeten sie sich wieder ihrem köstlichen Abendmahl. Sie wussten alle, dass es zumindest für die nächsten Tage die letzte anständige Mahlzeit sein würde.  
  
~oOo~ Ende Teil 1 Weiter mit Teil 2: Der Weg nach Andor 


End file.
